Princess & I
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: Upon hearing she's was going to be marry to some boy named Prince Ethan whom she never met in a few momths. She's decides to runaway to Mission Creek. There, she's meets a boy named Chase Davenport.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Lab Rats**

**Bree's POV**

I was in the stables when I just got back from riding around the palace.

"Hey Janelle" I said

"Where have you been? I have been searching for you!" she screeched

"I just went riding on Eddie around the palace" I said

"You have a meeting with the king and queen" Janelle said looking at the Princess schedule book

"Really, what for?" I asked

"They didn't really say. They just said that it was very important" Janelle said

"Come on then! I wanna know!" I said grabbing her and pulling towards to the throne

By time we got there. We're were both panting and out of breath.

"Janelle, you're excused. We have to Bree" says my father

"Yes, your Majesty" she said

When Janelle left, there was awkward silence. So, the King broke the silence.

"Bree, your mother and I have something to tell you" says my father

"What is it father?"

"In a weeks time you will be meeting Prince Ethan who will be you marrying in a few months" said her father

"What?" I said in shocked

"Bree..." my father said

"Mother! Don't I have a choice?" I pleaded as I turned to her

"I'm sorry Bree but that's your father and I have decided" my mother says

"This is so unfair! You are so unfair" I screamed at them and ran out

**The Queen's POV**

"Bree!" I called out wanting to run after her

But my husband had stopped me.

"Just let her go, she'll be fine" he reassuringly

"But what have we done?" I said

"We had to do the right thing, sweetie. Its for the kingdom" my husband says trying to comfort me

"Even taking our baby girl happiness" I thought sadly

**Bree's POV**

I ran to bedroom and cried. I cried so much that I fell asleep. I woke up a hours later.

"I was that all a dream?" I thought

I pinched myself to see I was dreaming and I was sure that I wasn't a dream. I knew I didn't want to marry a total stranger whom I didn't loved. I knew needed to get away from here and my parents.

So, I started to pack all of my stuff in my suitcases. I quietly check outside my room to see of there was any guards. I tiptoed to Janelle's room. I walked over to her bed and tried to wake her up.

"Janelle, wake up!" I whispered as I shook her

"Princess Bree, what are y-" she said sleepily

"Shh, be quiet" I whispered

"Princess Bree, what we doing here?" she asked

"We're running away" I said

"What?"

"I said we're running away" I whispered

"Princess Bree, I heard what happened about you marrying. But are you sure of this?"

"Janelle, call me Bree. Yes, I'm sure of this. Now, pack up your stuff and I'll meet you in my room. Okay?"

I left Janelle to pack her things and went my parents room. I quietly tiptoe and went over to their bed. I looked at my father and kissed his forehead and I did same with my mother. I started to back away.

"Love you, mama. Love you papa" I said quietly before leaving their room

I quickly went back to my room with no guards around to spot me. I opened my door where Janelle standing with her suitcase beside her.

"Princess Br-, I mean Bree what about your parents? They might find out" she said

"It's going to be alright, Janelle. I went check on them. They are fast asleep." I reassured her

"How are we gunna get out of here? There are too many guards, outside your room"

"They aren't come back anytime soon cause it takes awhile to get my room. So, we're good" I said

"What exit are we taking?"

"This one" I pointed out the window

"The window?"

"Yes, the window. Come on, let's go before the guards comes back"

"Urgh, fine" Janelle said because she knew she couldn't argue with me

I opened my window, was a bit cold. I went to my room to grabbed my jacket. I also grabbed the sheets of my bed and tied our suitcases together so we can slowly put it down on the ground gently.

"Ready?" I said

"Yes, but one more question, where are we going?" Janelle said

"Where are we going to a place where no one can find us" I said

"Where's that?"

"Anywhere, but here" I said

Before jumping out of the window.

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.**

**– browneyesbeauty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Bree's POV**

Janelle and I stopped walking. We were far enough from the castle.

"Since, we are out of the castle grounds, any ideas where we should go?"

"I thought you knew?" she asked

"Well, first of all don't anyone to go too cause I've been living in a castle all my life and second of all, I'm a Princess remember?"

"Oh right! Hmmm, we could stay at my boyfriend's parents mansion. I don't think they would mind" she said

"Janelle, you have a boyfriend?" I asked curiously

"Um, yeah. His name is Leo Dooley" she said in embarrassment

"Oh. How come you never mention him before?"

"When I applied at the castle, we weren't suppose to a have a boyfriend" she said

"Oh, What else did you say that wasn't true when applying?"

"Well, I'm not really twenty. You see, I'm the same age as you, seventeen" she said

"Bree, I'm really sorry for lying"

"It's okay. Just don't do it again!" I said

She nodded furiously in agreement.

"We should be going now" Janelle said

We grabbed our luggage and I follow her. There was small bench and we sat on it.

"Hey Janelle, we're cool right" I said

"Yup, we're cool" she said smiling

We waited for a taxi and now were out to go too Mission Creek. This was going be a long trip.

**At Mission Creek High School (Chase's POV)**

"Mr. Davenport, you're late again! I will not accept your just earned yourself a dentition Mister!" said the teacher

"What? But I have a date tonight!" I exclaimed

"Then should you have thought of coming early then. Now, take a seat young man" he said

I went to where I was seated. "Wow, way to start the day, bro" Adam whispered to me

"Shut up, Adam" I sneered, clearly annoyed.

Adam just laughed. I just ignored him put my head down and not bothering to listen to lecture.

**Back at the Palace**

It was fine morning, the King and Queen were in dining room having breakfast.

"Where's Bree? She's missing breakfast! Also, wheres Janelle?" the King said

"She's probably still asleep after what had happen and Janelle usually wakes up before Bree does" said the queen

"You, check Bree's room" said the King

The guard ran of the dining room and went to Bree's room to see if she was there but she wasn't. The guard ran back to the King and Queen to report the news.

"Your Majesty, Princess Bree is gone" said the guard said

"What?" the King shouted

"She can't have runaway?" the queen thought

"She's gone, your majesty" he said again

"Well, don't just stand there, FIND HER!" the King shouted

The guard quickly gather the army and went to find Bree.

**With Bree and Janelle (in Bree's POV) (sometime at 2pm)**

We finally arrive at there destination, Mission Creek High School. It was such a big school and Janelle said that her boyfriend's parents works here. So, Janelle and I headed into the building. There was a big sign "office".

"Hi, Welcome to Mission Creek High School. How may I help you?" said the lady

"Hi, I'm looking for Tasha Davenport" Janelle said

"Ok. May I know whose asking for her?"

"Tell her it's Janelle" she said

We stood here, waiting. A few minutes later the lady back and said "She would like to see you, now"

"Bree, wait here" said Janelle

I nodded in agreement. Janelle followed the lady to office room. I spotted a bench to sit in. I grabbed our stuff and pulled it over the bench. I sat down and waited. I was getting sleepy, my eyes was getting heavier. Finally, I dozed off.

**Back to Chase (Chase's POV)**

"Mr. Davenport. Mr. Davenport. Mr. Chase Davenport!" yelled the teacher

I abruptly woke up and fell out of my seat. Everyone laughed.

"Today, isn't my day" I thought

I got up and sat back at my seat. Totally embarrassed.

**Back To Bree (Bree's POV)**

"Bree, wake up. Wake up. It's time go" said Janelle

I opened my eyes to see Janelle standing there.

"Huh, what happened?"

"You dozed off. Come on let's go to the office" she said

I got up and followed her. Janelle and I grabbed our luggage into the office.

"Hello, Princess Bree" said the woman

"You told her?"

"She's know already and she's the only person that know I work the castle and what our situation is. But she promised to keep a secret. Isn't that right Mom?"

The woman nodded with huge smile on her face.

"Mom? You said she's your boyfriends Mom" I said

"She's prefers me calling her Mom" she said

"Oh" I said

"Okay, enough about that. My name is Tasha Davenport. But I can't believe that a real live princess is in my office" Tasha squealed

"Hi, Mrs. Davenport" I said

"Your Majesty" Tasha bowed

"Please none of the that. Just treat me normally" I said

Tasha got up and said "Please, call me Tasha"

I nodded.

"So, where we staying?" I said

"At their mansion with her husband, my boyfriend and their other two sons." said Janelle

"Here Janelle are the keys to my car. Take Princess Bree home." Tasha said

"Please call me, Bree" I insisted

Tasha just smiled and I smiled back.

"Thank you for your generosity Tasha"

"Your welcome, Bree"

So, Janelle and I headed out the parking lot with our luggage. Janelle went to grabbed the car. She came back. We put our luggage in the car and we drove off.

**At Davenports Mansion**

We had arrived at Mansion and to me the mansion was pretty big but wasn't big as the castle.

"Bree, welcome to the Davenports Home" Janelle said as she open the door

The maids took our stuff and put in our rooms.

"Do you wanna something to eat?" she asked me

"Sure" I said

She led me into the kitchen. The kitchen was very big. There was a man standing there chopping vegetables.

"This our cook, Douglas" she said

"Hi, Douglas" I said

He just smiled. A man came into kitchen. He was short and had black hair. He noticed us in the kitchen.

"Ah Janelle, your back. Does Leo know about the this?" he said

"Yeah, I am dad and no he does, yet" she said

"Oh. So, whose your friend?" he sasked

"Dad, this my friend Bree..."

"Jennings" I said

"Hi Bree. I'm Donald Davenport"

"Nice meet you Mr. Davenport"

"Please, call me Donald"

"Okay, Donald" I said

"So, dad Bree staying with us for awhile" she said

"Okay, but is grandmother okay now?" he asked

"Umm, shes feeling better." she lied

"Hey Janelle, I'm feeling a bit tired I think I'm gonna hit the hay early"

"Okay, all your stuff is in your room" she said

"Alright, it was nice meeting Donald" I said

"It was nice meeting you too and have a good rest" he said

I left the kitchen and went upstairs. I realized that I didn't ask Janelle for directions for my room. I didn't want back down and ask her. I walked to a white door and opened the door to see it was clean room. I saw the bed and I flopped on it and fell asleep.

**Later that Night (No One's POV)**

"Chase, I love you" she said

Chase didn't responded.

"Chase?"

"Get Out!" he said furiously

The girl was confused, she didn't know what to do. Chase had push her out of the car and drove away.

"Chase, don't leave me here! Chase!" the girl yelled

But he was long gone. Chase had came back home from his date, tired he went straight to his room. Since, it was a long night. Once he was there, he took of his shirt and pants and slipped into bed. Not noticing there was another person lying in his bed.

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.**

**– browneyesbeauty**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Bree's POV**

I felt something moved in the bed. Maybe, it was just my imagination. I turned to see if my mind was playing tricks on me. So, when I opened me eyes, only to see a pair of hazel eyes staring back at me. We both screamed in fear. He fell of the bed hitting his head.

"Oo, that's must have hurt" I thought

"Who are you? And why were in my BED?" the boy asked angrily

"I shouldn't ask you the same thing!" I screamed at him

"What's happened? I heard screaming" Donald busting through the door

Donald were looking at us weirdly because the boy was shirtless and in his boxers and I was on his bed.

"Really, Chase? You already made a move on her?" I heard Janelle say as she came into the room

"I'm guessing this boy is Chase" I thought

Then all of a sudden Tasha came in. She looked around to see what happened. She saw me on the bed and saw the boy with no shirt on and in his boxers.

"Chase, shame on you! How could you this? She's our guest!" she said angrily

"What I did do? I'm the victim here. SHE was in my BED!" he protested

Tasha just ignored him and she went to me.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she said

I nodded quietly. I looked at Chase, he was very mad.

"Come on, Janelle will take your room" she said

Janelle came up to me grabbed my hand and lead me to my room. As we were my room she asked me "Bree, what happened?"

"Remember, yesterday told you I was really tired and I wanted sleep?" I said

She nodded.

"Well, I went upstairs but I forgot to asked you where my room was. I was so tired that open his door, not knowing that it was his. Then that morning I felt movement but I only thought it was just my imagination. But when I turned around, he was starting at me. So, we both screamed and you know happens next." I explained

"Okay, now get ready for breakfast"

I nodded in agreement.

"Oh and Bree be careful around Chase" she warned me before leaving my room.

"I wonder what she meant?" I thought

**Back in Chase's Bedroom (Chase's POV)**

"But Mom!" I exclaimed

"No buts, Chase. You're grounded" Mom said

"Dad?" I said

"Your mother's right, you're not supposed have girl in your bed" he said

"But I don't even know her, tho!" I protested

"Enough Chase. What is done is done." my dad said sternly

"This is so unfair" I screamed

"Stop it, Chase, you're acting such a brat" I heard my mom say

Oo, I'm so mad right now. I was grounded for something I didn't do. That girl was gonna pay for she did. I barely know her but she better watch her back cause nobody messes with Chase Davenport.

**Bree's POV**

As I was finished, I headed down to the kitchen. There, I saw Douglas making breakfast.

"Hey Douglas, whatcha making there?" I asked

"Pancakes and waffles" he said

"Ooooo. Um, you know where dining room is?" I asked him

"Just walk through that door and it'll take you there" he said

I did what I was told and followed his instruction. I walked in the dining room. There, I saw everyone who I knew but there was person next Janelle I didn't know, yet.

"Bree, sit over here" Janelle said

So, I walked over to her and I sat down beside her.

"Bree, I want you to meet my son, Leo" Tasha pointed out at the boy next to Janelle

"And my boyfriend" Janelle said happily

" Nice, too meet you" I said politely

"Same here" he said

Then, two boys came in the dining room. The short boy was Chase and there one tall dude. Chase was in headlock and tires to get free.

"Adam, let go of your brother, now" Tasha said

He did what he was told. They both them sat down. Chase sat across from me. Adam sat beside me.

"Hi, I'm Adam" he introduced

Chase just rolled his eyes.

"I'm Bree" I said

"Nice to meet you, Bree" he said

"Same here" I said

Chase rolled his eyes again.

"Chase, why don't you introduce yourself?" said Tasha

"I don't want too" he said

"Chase..."

But before Chase could answer, Douglas came with our food. There were so much of food. It's like party buffet. There were pancakes, eggs (and there were different kinds too), BACON (and lots of it), French Toast and many more.

I was craving French Toast with maple syrup and a glass of milk. YUM! There was a plastic carton of milk. I had asked Adam to pass the milk. When he handed it over, I grabbed it. Chase was watching at me closely.

"What are you looking at?" I said

"Nothing" he said

So,I took the lid off. I was about pour the milk, Chase was looking at me again. So, I just ignored him. I pour the milk into my glass but instead of the milk going into my glass, it spilled all over me.

Everyone gasped, except for Chase who was laughing his head off.

"May I be excused?" I asked, clearly pissed off

Tasha just nodded. I gave Chase a death glare before I got out from my seat and headed the bathroom in my room to change my clothes. Now, I know what Janelle , the nerve of that guy. I just met him but he's gunna get it for what he did.

This means war.

**A/N: Yay, I'm done! Like it? Hate It? Let me know your thoughts, in the review section.**

**– browneyesbeauty**


End file.
